Adventures On The High Seas
by fanfiction4ever12
Summary: The Final Battle is over and the Jewel is gone. Kagome gets a new start in a new world, but whats this! She doesn't remember anything and she's had to start all over again from birth! Follows One Piece anime. Join her on her journey through the world with her twin brother Monkey D. Luffy! May contain some Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this fanfic. Please review at end. (Damn, so nervous). **

**Oh yeah, I don't own either Inuyasha or One Piece. (I also do not own the title of this chapter).**

"Words"

"**simultaneous speech**"

'thoughts'

_**Chapter one – I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King Of The Pirates!**_

'Thud… thud…' a dull thumping noise caught the attention of two sailors aboard a large passenger ship sailing past a giant whirlpool near a small but reasonably, large in height island. One of them is quite large and short with sun tanned skin, while the other is taller and thin as a twig.

The large one rushes off while the other keeps watch. A minute later the he returns with a grappling hook, and for several minutes he fails to catch the barrel… 'Fwish, fwish, fwish… plop.' "Ah, I missed again." His friend wasn't really helping. "Hahahaha strike three pal." The man in the crow's nest was just as helpful as the skinny guy on the deck was, "I would be embarrassed; you suck!"

* * *

Finally he was able to hook the barrel and hoisted onto the deck with the help of the skinny man. Grunting the whole way they hefted it aboard. "It's heavier than I thought it'd be, maybe it's filled with beer?"

"Well I think it's our beer now." "Well I'm not sharing my half." The lookout in the crow's nest had nothing to say as he hadn't heard the conversation between the two deckhands; his eyes were wide with fear, unintelligible sounds were coming from his wide open mouth; a cold sweat covering his face.

Out on the sea sailing out from behind the island was a large pink ship, with a swan as the figure head; hearts decorating the sails that unfurled; but what made him terrified was the skull and crossbones flag with a large pink heart in the middle of the skull which faced sideways.

Snapping out of it he leapt into action, his hat falling off in response to his sudden movement, "Ship off the starboard bow," The deckhands' heads snapped up to look at him in shock, "and their flying a pirate flag! We've got a pirate ship in pursuit!" The two deckhands panicked, carelessly dropping their hard won barrel as they took off to tell the Captain, "ENEMY RAID, ENEMY RAID!"

* * *

While panic and cannon fire ensued the forgotten barrel rolled down the deck towards an open stairway, bumping down almost every step. Then it proceeded to roll down the hallway and somehow turned, and hit an open door sending it spinning into the room where it came to a stop after crashing into some prepared food and smaller barrels.

* * *

After a few minutes a young boy, with an almost grayish complexion an ovalish shaped pudgy head, light pink hair, purple round frame glasses (If your reading this you should know what Coby looks like as I am not finishing his description, and if you don't then watch the first episode already or READ THE MANGA DAMN IT!) poked his head in and called timidly in a small voice, "Uh, hello." He stepped into the room, "I really hope there's no one in here." He gave a sigh, "Ahh that's a relief."

Looking to the side he spotted the barrel, he made his way over to it, "Wow, that's one big barrel. I wonder what's inside it?" Maneuvering behind the barrel he began to roll it to the door, struggling with the weight.

Three of the pirates that were invading the ship stepped through the open doorway (again you should know what they look like. They are minor. That is the only reason I need to give you.), "It's our favorite coward, you trying to hide in here and duck out from all the action again?"

The boy started to get uneasy, and waved his hands in front of himself, "No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys." This successfully caught their attention as they looked at the barrel in interest. "Heheheh, why don't you let us lighten your load."

"I was just startin' to get thirsty." The boy's face took on a look of horror and disbelief. "You can't! Lady Alveda will kill us if she ever found out!" Their eye's turned back to him, all of them wearing matching smirks, "She won't if ya keep your trap shut, right boy?" The boy wasn't about to push it so he backed down, "Yeah right. Heheheh. Okay."

The largest of the men lifted the barrel and righted it. "This suckers heavy." "Hah, perfect." The largest one got ready to break open the top, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "Hold on boys, I'll open it the old fashion way." He pulled back his fist back, aimed and let it fly, when all of a sudden it burst open revealing a thin teenage boy with black hair, a straw hat with a red band around it; he also wore a matching red sleeveless vest, blue shorts and sandals on his feet.

His fists were raised in the air and his eyes which one of them had a small crescent shaped scar underneath were closed in a huge open mouthed grin as he shouted while simultaneously knocking out the guy who was going to break open the barrel, "AHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIII, SSSSLLLLEEEEPPPPTTTT, SSSSSSOOOOOO, GRRRREEEEAAAATTTT!" He down at the unconscious man, "Who's that?"

Looking to the front he stared at the two remaining pirates who were freaking out a little after that whole fiasco, "Who the hell are you guys?" They seemed to snap out of it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He didn't seem interested to answer.

"Your friend'll catch a cold sleeping like that." He climbed out of the barrel as they got angry, "You're the one who knocked him out!" A blade was pulled out and held out in front of him. "Hold up! Are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates?! Huh!" He wasn't even paying attention, having turned to the boy behind him, "I'm starving, you got any food."

This made the pirates angrier, "I'M TALKING TO YOU!" They raised their swords to attack with a cry, they brought them down as the boy covered his eyes; the teenaged one turned slightly his hat covering the tops of his eyes.

A clang sounded and the broken ends of the swords flew up stabbing into the ceiling. The smaller boy slowly uncovered his eyes to see the teen standing their perfectly fine. The two pirates had fallen back onto their rears, severely freaked out while still holding up their broken swords.

"What is wrong with you two?" The smaller boy sat behind him, stunned to see him unharmed, "Who the hell are you?!" "Me? Oh, my names Monkey D. Luffy, hi." He gave a big goofy grin with a chuckle. For some reason they grabbed their buddy while giving a man's equivalent to a scream, (c'mon guy's we all know you have em).

After they left a small groan came from the barrel, and a head of black hair poked out, a quiet voice spoke, "Brother, your loud." The small boy turned to the barrel as another person stood up in it, he saw a petit teenage girl with long thick black hair, draping down her back in waves her eyes were closed as a small hand rubbed at her right eye, she had a heart shaped face a small pert nose and plump pink lips. She was wrapped in a large blanket.

Luffy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to her, "Sorry, did I wake you?" She didn't answer; she just lifted her arms up and said, "Help me out." He chuckled as he lifted her out and placed her on the ground, as he turned she hopped up onto his back, "What're you doing?" She lifted her face up and sniffed at the air her nose twitching, "Still tired," she then lifted her arm and pointed at the double doors at in front of him, "Food." He started towards the door when the boy grabbed his arm trying to drag him back, "Are you two crazy! If they come back with their buddies then they'll kill you on the spot!"

Luffy turned his head with a carefree grin, "We don't care about that." Remembering the girl the smaller and still unnamed boy turned to her and blushed slightly, 'She's cute…' was the thought that floated through his head, he shook it slightly to focus, "Who are you anyway?!" She shifted to get more comfortable on her brothers back before answering, "I'm Monkey D. Kagome, Luffy's sister…. Luffy food."

"Oh yeah." And he started up his trudge to get to the doors again, the smaller boy still struggling to pull him in the opposite direction. Getting there he opened it up and stepped through before slamming the door on the pink haired boy's neck. They went in the direction Kagome was pointing them in as she sniffed around, finally making it to the food storage room. "Hahaaha!" He hopped down to the majority of the food and looked around in a frenzy as he set his sister on the floor, "It's a goldmine! Food, Food, Food, Food, Food!"

"Who knows maybe we'll be safe in here as long as no one else gets hungry." He turned to see Luffy had gotten into a box of apples with Kagome sitting next to him munching on one waking up more with each bite, her eyes opening to reveal orbs that resembled the finest cut and polished sapphires, she then started to subtly chow down on the same amount as Luffy when the boy spoke up, "Uh hey my name's Coby. You're Luffy is that right? That was pretty neat when you jumped out of that barrel back there."

Luffy and Kagome weren't really paying attention as they steadily devoured the apples. "These are awesome." Coby was now behind them, "So are we on a pirate ship or what?" "No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of Lady Alveda." "Who?" Kagome whispered to her brother, he just shrugged, "Ahh, who cares anyway, what I wanta' know is if there are any boats onboard."

"I think there are a few." Kagome smiled brightly, "That's good, we lost ours to some huge whirlpool when it was Luffy's turn to steer." Coby was shocked, that whirlpool out there was absolutely huge, it was amazing that they survived, he told them as much. They both turned to him with matching goofy grins, "Heeheeyeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise."

Kagome then turned to her brother and tapped him on the forehead with her knuckles, grin still in place, "Yeah, considering it was your fault." He snickered, not really bothered by any of it. Coby chuckled weakly, "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Luffy questioned.

Coby looked to the floor upset, and proceeded to tell the siblings about the 'fateful day' during which Luffy stopped eating while Kagome took the chance to chomp down a few more apples, while he was distracted. At the end of the story they both looked at him, "**Your pretty stupid y'know that?**" His head dropped lower, "Gee, thanks for your honesty."

"If you hate it then leave." to Luffy this was the most obvious thing in the world to do, but then again, he fears pretty much nothin'. Coby shook his head side to side, "Are you kidding, I can't do that, no way, nu-uh, not a chance just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I wanna throw up, then they started laughing, Luffy spoke first, "You're a moron and a coward, hahaha." Kagome finished it off, "We hate people like you. Hahahahaha."

Coby looked to the side crying tears of despair.

* * *

"Yeah, you're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dreams. Someday I would like to live out all of them. So what about you two, what is it that first got you both to set sail on these seas." Kagome let her head fall back as if in thought and spoke as she stared at the ceiling, "I want to see the whole world, and visit places other people haven't for a long time, I wanna see all the good and not so good things it holds, living a life full of exciting adventures, while also helping my brother cause mayhem as he turns the world on its head." she finished off laughing, Luffy right alongside her.

Coby looked confused, "What does she mean?" Luffy turned to him huge grin in place as he answered, "Well I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." The look of shock on Coby's face was priceless. "A King?" he managed to choke out. Luffy and Kagome's smiles didn't fade, "Yep." Coby's look of shock didn't either.

"Are you serious?" this sounded even more forced than before. "Yeah." Still smiling. "But-but that would mean you're a pirate too." "Right, the both of us." Kagome held up two fingers in the universal peace sign. Coby looked back and forth in shock, "Your crew?"

"Don't have one yet, but we're lookin' for em'." Coby's face seemed to have frozen, Luffy waved a hand in front of it and Kagome poked it from the side, 'Is he broken?' He suddenly stood up, "Yaahh, King of the Pirates is the title given to the one who obtains _everything_ this world has to offer. You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the treasure that you seek is the One Piece!"

"Yeah." "Yep." Came their cheerful replies; this however only seemed to make Coby angry as he clenched his fists tighter, "'Yeah', 'Yep', that's it?! Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure y'know!"

"**Yeah, so?**" Coby shook his head back and forth as he spoke in near hysteria, "No way, it's impossible, impossible, impossible, there's no way anyone like you two could ever reach the pinnacle during this great Pirate Age, there's just too many out there that are meaner and badder- umhph." He was cut off by two different fists pounding down onto his head. "Oww, why did you hit me?"

The two stood over him fists still out stretched, Kagome's blanket had fallen away to reveal a well-endowed chest and curves covered by a plain red string strapped tank top, Blue capris and black flat no-heel pumps, her hair was revealed to fall to her mid-back the tips of her thick bangs just falling over her eyebrows; the muscles of her arms and legs were toned, as was her stomach and her skin was just as tanned as her brother's. "**Cause we felt like it.**"

"Oh well I'm use to that stuff, my shipmates smack me around a lot, all the time in fact." Luffy Pulled his hat over his eyes, "It's not about if we can." Kagome crossed her arms under her chest. "We're doing this because we want to."

Coby looked between the two of them, "I decided long ago, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates if I have to die, fighting for that than I die." Kagome chuckled, "and I'm with him every step of the way; have to make sure he doesn't die too soon." Luffy grinned and the two walked toward the door. "Alright now that our bellies are full, we're gonna go get us a brand new boat."

"They might give us one we ask for it nice enough, don't cha' think Luffy." "Yeah you're right maybe their generous people." Meanwhile Coby remained kneeling on the ground, staring at it in thought before speaking, "I guess I never thought of it like that. If I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it could I do something like that." "**Like what?**"

"Do you think, do you think I could ever join the marines?" "The Marines?" Luffy questioned. Coby shot off the floor and spoke with conviction, "Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do, it's been my dream since I was a child, do you think I could do it?!"

Kagome crossed her arms behind her head and turned to him with a smile, "How should we know, you're the only one who can work towards that dream." "Then I'm gonna do it! I'm not gonna be stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!" Suddenly the ceiling started to collapse filling the room with dust.

As the dust slowly settled a large silhouette could be seen and a voice could be heard, "Who is that you plan on catching Coby? And you actually expect this twig and weak little girl, to help you? Well?" Coby was now cowering, terrified of the silhouette. "Answer me!" The dust was now effectively settled to reveal a very fat and ugly woman with holding a giant meatal spiked mace. Suddenly five swords stuck through the door and wall, surrounding the siblings'.

Alveda looked up at the two as they stared back, she smirked, "My guess is that you're not Zoro the pirate hunter, boy." "**Zoro**?" She turned her attention back to Coby which made him freak out again. "Who is the most beautiful of all in these Seas'." "U-uh, we-well I-I um, give me a sec, I know this."

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady." All the pirates' jaws dropped while Kagome turned away and snickered. Angry tick marks appeared on her face as she grit her teeth and growled, her hat shadowing her eyes. "YOOOUUU RUUUNNNTT!" She brought her club up and slammed the club down on the empty space where Luffy and Kagome were standing just seconds ago. Landing in front of Coby Luffy grabbed him, "Lets' go."

Alveda looked up to see the Two black haired teens leap up to the deck, Coby clinging to the boys, hand as he's pulled up with him. Landing on the deck the two teens smirked at the pirates standing near them when one of them came at Luffy with his sword, Luffy dodged and slammed his forehead while Kagome watched his back slamming her fist into the face of another. A group of them tried to bring their swords down on them, but they jumped back out of the way.

Another pirate jumped down on them from above, but they moved to the side before the sword could attack them and Luffy grabbed his head, "It's not fair to attack from behind." And slung him into the group of pirates in front of them. Kagome felt a chill go down her spine and turned her head slightly to see the crowd of pissed off pirates behind them, and gave a nervous chuckle as she and Luffy ran down the deck. "This is even more unfair!" "I don't think they care Luffy!"

As he ran past the mast Luffy's hand caught on the mast and started to stretch while Kagome kept pace and stopped while Luffy ran in place, the pirates freaking, frozen with shock. Luffy turned back with a grin, "Gotcha." The pirates abandoned their weapons and tried to flee, "Gum, Gum…" He grabbed onto Kagome, "ROCKET!" Luffy launched them at the fleeing pirates taking them all out at once using their shoulders to ram them while Alveda and Coby looked on in shock.

Kagome stretched out her arms above her head as Coby stepped up, "Luffy… what are you?" "Oh." He hooked a finger to the inside of his cheek and stretched it out, "I'm a rubber man." Coby didn't know what to make of this development, his mouth hanging in disbelief, "So you're… made of rubber? I, oh!" He finally noticed Alveda was right behind him. And hid behind the black haired teens. She took this opportunity to speak. "So, you've eaten of the Devil Fruits." He let go and his cheeks popped back into place. "Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum one."

"Aha, I've heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them before today. You're both more skilled than the average deck swabber, are you bounty hunters?" "**We're pirates.**" "Pirates, HAH! All by yourselves on these waters?" "Today it's just us, but we'll find our crew tomorrow, or next week or something. We need like ten more, yeah ten."

"Hah! Tell me. If we're all pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that would make us enemies am I right." Coby was scared, "Uh Luffy, Kagome let's go." This confused the both of them, "**But why?**"

Coby's cold sweat intensified; didn't these two have a will to live? "You both saw how powerful her club is, and of all villainous cheats in all these waters, she's easily the most…." His voice trailed off, letting the sentence hang when he saw his words had no effect, the two teens staring at him blankly.

He remembered what the two had told him in the storage room. "Go on, tell me." Alveda demanded. The siblings words from earlier gave him the courage to say this, "You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!"

This shocked the rest of the still conscious crew's jaws dropped in shock and disbelief, the little cowardly cabin boy just stood up to the fat, ugly….. eheh I mean Lady Alveda! Now she was royally pissed. Coby shut his eyes little tears visible in the corners, when Kagome and Luffy burst out laughing "What'd you Say?!" Coby stepped up in front of her, "I'm Leaving and I'm gonna join the Marines, then I'm gonna spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you!"

"Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now?" All the while the two continued to laugh. "Of course I do! And I gonna do what I want and no one's gonna stop me! And when I join the Marines, I'm gonna join em' (This is actual dialog, not a mistake on my part.) and I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first!" That might have been the last straw as the volcano known as Mt. Alveda erupted in a fiery fury, "You're dead kid, Dieeeeee!" 'No regrets, no regrets; I did it, I said what I wanted to say and I fought for my dream!'

"**Well said.**" Alveda swung her club down only for it to slam down on Kagome's head instead of Coby's. He had a look of horror, Luffy might have been fine, after all he's made of rubber, but Kagome's a normal person, right?

Her face split in a huge grin, "Nice try." Bringing her arm up she knocked the mace off and out of Alveda's hands, "Hey Luffy, target practice!" she flung her arm out extending her pointer and middle fingers which glowed a light pink, that light grew and took form as a glowing whip which extended and wrapped around Alveda. As she lifted her arm up Luffy stretched his out behind him.

Kagome hefted the humongous woman up and started to spin getting faster and faster as she gained momentum, by now Luffy had fully stretched his arm out, "Gum, Gum….." as she rounded back towards him she flicked her wrist and Alveda was released from the whip racing towards Luffy, "AHHHHHHHH!" "PISTOL!" His fist caught her in the gut and she shot off into the distance, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "And she's outta here!" Kagome cheered. "Now for that boat."

"Right." He looked over to Alveda's ship, "HEY YOU!" "Yeah?" Their faces were covered in a cold sweat. "Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and you're not going to stop him." They wore strained smiles as they agreed.

Kagome's ears gave a slight twitch, "Luffy, do you hear that?" He turned to her his head tilted, "Hmm, nu-uh." Suddenly there was a loud whistling noise as cannonballs hit the water surrounding the two ships throwing those onboard off balance.

"Hey, it's the Marines." Kagome hopped over the railing followed by Luffy and Coby, into the boat they gained. When it splashed down she unfurled the sail and got them off and away without catching the Marines eyes.

* * *

They managed to get away from the cannon fire and out on to calm ocean waters. It was quiet for the moment….., "We actually managed to get away." Never mind. "I think they were more interested in capturing the pirate ship and the pirates still on the passenger ship than a small dinghy."

"Haaahhh, what fun." "Yeah, been a couple of days, since we got to fight, hasn't it?" "Mmhmm."

So Luffy, Kagome; if you're searching for the elusive One Piece then you have to be headed for the Grandline right?" "Mmhmm." "Yep." "You know the people I've talked to call that place the pirate graveyard." "Right, and that's why we need an extra strong crew."

Kagome suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, you that blob lady mentioned some pirate hunter named Zoro, what do ya know about him Coby."

* * *

**I think that's a good point to stop, will not include last of chapter. **

**Again I shall repeat, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter, I love these two anime's and I hope that my writing is good enough for you all. I changed the summary a little, thought it would be better and make more sense.**

**To answer the question I got from a review, Kagome is the same age as Luffy.**

**I don't own either Inuyasha or One Piece. (Or the titles mentioned)**

"Words"

"**Simultaneous speech**"

'Thoughts'

_**Chapter 2- Enter The Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro/ Morgan verses Luffy! Who's the Mysterious Pretty Girl? **_

A commotion could be heard at the top of a large Marine base on an island in the middle of the sea. A huge, deeply tanned blond haired man with a metal jaw attached to the outside of his face, a large axe replacing his right hand and wearing a Marine Captain's coat could be seen giving orders, "Do not let that man escape!"

"Captain! There's two intruders in the crucifixion yard." He turned and looked at the ground below to see two figures make their way to the prisoner Roronoa Zoro, who is tied to the post in the middle of the yard to make him immobile. "I'm surrounded by traitors."

* * *

Down below Coby attempted to untie the stubborn knots that tied Zoro to the crucifixion post. Kagome however sat at the top of the cross shaped post swinging her legs, back and forth as she looked around at nothing in particular. "You have to get out of here Zoro."

He looked at Coby like he was crazy, "That maniac's gonna kill you and the girl for what your doin' right now!" Coby just ignored him, "I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore. A true Marine should be honorable."

"Look kid I can't leave! I got ten days left, and then ther-" "Actually, you don't." His head snapped up to the raven haired girl above him (who had been silent up until this point) his eyes widening in shock, "That blond banshee never even considered keeping his deal with you; they're going to execute you tomorrow." She looked into his just visible eyes before looking towards the gates leading into the rest of the Marine base.

"It made Luffy and Kagome really angry, so they just knocked him out." Coby finished where Kagome left off, Zoro turned to look straight ahead contemplating Coby's words, "They did?"

A gentle chuckle startled the two as they turned back to the ravenette who wasn't looking at them as she spoke, "That's just how Luffy is, he hates people like that, and he'll do what he can to set things right; I also feel the same way, and I can't let Luffy have all the fun." her eyes never once left the gate. In fact if you looked close enough you could see her ears twitch ever so slightly, as if listening to a far off noise.

"Now that the Marines are mad their dead set on catching Luffy, then they'll be after Kagome; don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you to become a pirate though. But I hope that you'll help him and Kagome, you have a lot of strength you can offer."

Zoro faced forward, once again contemplating the short boy's words. "Luffy and Kagome are the only people who can save you from execution, and of course you're the only one here who can save them from a very similar fate."

A deep voice startled them out of the two out of the silence (Kagome's not, she had her eyes on the direction the voice came from), "End of the line." They turned to see a large Marine captain with an axe replacing his right hand, the back of it resting on his shoulder making his way towards them. In front of him was a group of his subordinates pointing guns at the three ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you all to die where you stand." Coby returned to his freaking out while Zoro had a slight look of shock. Kagome however just looked confused, "You're not my superior, Coby is he delusional?"

Those words caused shock to pass through all that heard them throughout the crucifixion yard, the Marines started to sweat and shake (though if you looked close enough there was a dusting of pink as their eyes were glued to the raven haired beauty) , while Captain Morgan eyes shadowed over. Coby freaked out even more from Kagome having singled him out, and Zoro was wondering if the girl had a will to live.

The Marines took aim, as Morgan spoke his voice taking on a dark tone, "You've been pulling some interesting moves around here, what is this, some kind of poorly executed Coup, you three planned with the Straw Hat?!"

"I've always fought alone like a real man does, not like a coward, who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies."

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter but under my authority you're just a rat we throw out with the trash. Take aim!" A large click sound came from each of the guns as they were readied to fire, a look of anger and frustration crossed Zoro's face as the image of a girl appeared in his mind, 'You're weak Zoro, nothing ever changes.'

Kagome cocked her head to the side silently counting down in her head. 3…2…1… "ROCKET!" "FIRE!" Luffy shot down towards and landed in front of them taking all the bullets, "What!" "Luffy!" "Showoff!" (Heheheh, guess who said that. ;D)

They all looked at the girl like she was crazy but she only responded with a wide smirk/grin, looking back they saw something that blew all of the shocks from the past few minutes out of the water; the parts of Luffy's body where the bullets hit stretched behind him like giant needles.

Luffy lifted his head with a smirk/grin identical to his sister's. "Heh. See Yaaa!" With that he shot the bullets back at the Marines, one coming close to hitting Morgan. "**Hehehehahahahahaha**! That won't work on me! Told you I was strong!" Every one of the men in the yard had looks of extreme shock and surprise, while Kagome's laughter quieted down to giggles. Zoro just managed to speak, "What the- who the hell are you?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

* * *

"You're going to be King of the Pirates'; right, you must be completely out of your rubbery mind. Do you have any idea what that means?!"

"**King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates, how could it mean anything other than that?**" Everyone stared at the raven haired duo in confusion, while Coby wasn't fazed; in fact he was smiling as Kagome hopped down to stand beside her brother.

"Yeah, when they first told me, it was shocking, but they're completely serious, that's how they are I suppose, because he actually seems to have every intention to have every intention of becoming King of the Pirates and obtaining the worlds ultimate treasure the One Piece with Kagome fighting beside him the whole way!"

Said siblings turned to them with huge grins, while Luffy Held out the three swords that had previously gone unnoticed on his back out to Zoro, "Here's what I promised you, there's three; I couldn't tell which was your's so I just took all of them." The swordsman shifted his shoulders to try and loosen the ropes as he spoke.

"All of them belong to me; I use Sentoryu, the three sword style." Luffy's face was blank, then he suddenly grinned, and held them back out to him again, "Take em' already, just know that if you fight with us now,"

Kagome took over, "You'll be a government defying villain, so it's either that," And Luffy finished, "Or you're left out here and killed by the Marines execution style."

Zoro smirked, "What are you two, the spawn of the devil? It doesn't matter, 'cause if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it" Luffy threw his arms up in the air,

"Hahaa, so you're finally gonna join my crew!" This just seemed to tick off our green haired swordsman off as he narrowed his eyes further and grit his teeth. Kagome's grin grew, 'This is gonna be fun.'

"This is the best thing ever!" Luffy then proceeded to dance up and down while doing the same with the swords, "Would you quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me!"

Kagome at this point was muffling her laughter behind her hand while the Marines were stupefied by what the just witnessed, "What the- what is he?"

"Bullets just bounce right off him." Captain Morgan himself had broken out in a nervous sweat, "Straw Hat's no ordinary human like the rest of us, he must've eaten one of those Devil Fruits that we've heard all those rumors about."

His subordinates' eyes widened in shock, "Devil Fruit?" "The hidden treasure of the sea!" Morgan then proceeded on a long winded explanation of Devil Fruits (I will not add this in as it is something that I view as being irrelevant at this moment in time.) "…there's no question about it, the Straw Hat has just showed us his 'Devil' power."

Meanwhile Kagome had her hand pressed tight to her lips to keep the hysterical laughter from bursting out as she watched Luffy just pulling at the ropes, Zoro panicking and Coby encouraging Luffy to get the ropes off. "C'mon, hurry!" "They- got-these-things-on-here-tight." every word was accentuated by a tug on the ropes, "Come on, quit screwing around!"

Morgan continued on with his self-obsessed tirade, "It doesn't matter what abilities they have, all who oppose me are executed, if the guns won't work we CHOP!" With that the Marines pulled out their swords and charged at the four who were _still_ trying to get the ropes off, two started panicking while two weren't really paying attention, not bothered by the charging Marines, (Try and guess who's who. :D)

"That's funny the knots got tighter instead." "I guess that's how their supposed to work Luffy, so the person tied up doesn't get free." "Guess you're right, heheheh." Zoro had had enough and decided to deal with it himself,

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" Kagome picked them up and held them in front of him, "Which one, there's the white one or one of the two black ones." They really didn't have time for this in Zoro's eyes as the Marines got closer, "AHH, LUFFY LOOK OUT!" Coby yelled.

The Marines were right on top of them when there was a clanging of metal, sword against sword as in front of the Marines stood Roronoa Zoro, just barely free from his binds, his back to the Marines as he was crouched holding off all of their swords with his own three, the twin black ones in each hand and his white one clenched between his teeth.

Morgan managed to find his voice, "Roronoa Zoro." While the three standing at the post gave exclamations of amazement and awe. "Wow that's so cool." Kagome caught the fearful look the Marines had on their faces, "But I don't think the Marines think it is~." she said in a sing-song voice cheeky grin stretching across her face a spark in her eye's twinkling, Coby looked towards her out of the corner of his glasses a fierce blush on his face 'She's so beautiful.'

"Make one move and you die." Tears of despair cascaded down the cheeks of the Marines each wondering what they did to deserve this kind of life. "He's scary." one of them whined.

"Today I officially become a criminal having fought the Marines, so I'll become a pirate; that I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing, while I'm with you the only thing I'll dedicate myself to is fulfilling **my** ambition."

"**Which is**?" "To be nothing less than the Worlds' Greatest Swordsman; if somewhere along the way I have to give that up then I want you accept responsibility, after which you get to apologize to me."

"The Worlds' Greatest Swordsman." The rest didn't really seem to penetrate the thick shell called his head. "Sounds pretty good. The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the very best on his crew."

"Big talker, from this point on no matter if I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world." Morgan then got tired of his 'Great' self (more like deranged self.) being ignored, "What are you standing there frozen for, I want you to kill all four of them right now!" His subordinates couldn't help but think that he was crazier than they all thought, and cringed back slightly from Zoro, sweating bullets.

The siblings smirked, as Luffy started to move, "**You might wanna duck**!" Sticking his foot out behind him, Luffy prepared his attack, "Gum, Gum WHIP!" Captain Morgan metal jaw dropped in surprise at seeing so many of his men knocked away in one attack. As Luffy's leg came back Coby spoke up, "Yes! You knocked em' all down." Zoro stood up now that it was safe to and he wasn't holding up anymore swords.

"Want ta' tell me what you are?" Luffy shook his foot out as he responded, "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum Gum Fruit." Zoro just looked confused, "What's a Gum Gum Fruit?"

One of the Marines who was knocked away a moment ago spoke up, "A rubber person?" Morgan's eye's shadowed over, "It looks like he does have Devil fruit powers." "Captain we don't stand a chance against them!" "Yeah just look at them, their insane!" "We couldn't even take on Zoro by himself!"

The group mentioned turned to the speaking Marines, "This is a direct order, every Marine that just spouted weakness, point your gun at and shoot yourself, I can't do anything with weak soldiers!"

The Marines shocked Marines faces turned frustrated when Zoro spoke up, "What babies, this'll be easy." Kagome took off at the same time as her brother, both running through the Marines towards the deranged Marine Captain, as Luffy landed a punch on Morgan's axe, Kagome jumped up and landed a kick to the side of his face sending him back a couple of feet. Zoro removed his sword from between his teeth as he watched the two siblings.

"Rank less lowlife bums!" The Captain pulled his coat off and threw it to his left, "You have no right to defy my superiority, I am Marine Captain Axe hand Morgan!" This fazed neither of the two as the stared at him, "And I'm Luffy." "I'm Kagome." "**Nice to meet ya'**." He swung at the two but missed as they jumped over him to avoid the hit, performing the same maneuver as soon as they landed, only this time they split in opposite directions as Morgan split they ground. They both then slammed their feet into his face sending him back as they landed in crouches.

The Marines looked on in shock, "Look he's been hit!" Morgan moved up a little, "You runts." He moved to swing down on them as they moved to attack again, "Now die!"

However the two turned their forward momentum into spinning off to the side slightly as Luffy kicked him away again. "I don't think sooo!" The Marines watched on in shock as the source of their fear and misery was getting beaten by two teenagers.

"The Captains getting pummeled out there." "It's embarrassing." Kagome reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt as Luffy pulled back his fist, "**Call your-self a Marine. But you destroyed our friend Coby's dream**!" as they finished speaking Luffy smashed his fist into the side of Morgan's face and drew back to do it again, when a voice like nails on a chalkboard was heard.

"STRAW HAT STOP RIGHT THERE, LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" It was ignored as Luffy still punched Morgan, his sister joining in this time. "ARE YA' STUPID OR SOMETHING, I SAID STOP, YOU TOO GIRL, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE A HOSTAGE HERE YOU MIGHT WANNA' LOOK AT!"

The Marines just couldn't get rid of those shocked looks on their faces, this time however they were directed at Captain Morgan's spoiled and rotten son Helmeppo as he held a gun pointed to the side of Coby's head at point blank range.

"Helmeppo's crazy." Zoro didn't seem concerned as he called out casually to the two who still weren't paying attention, "Hey." "Hmm?" "Yeah?"

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE FRIENDS LIFE, YOU WON'T MOVE A MUSCLE, ONE MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT HIM I SWEAR!" Though he was shaking very visibly as he said this. The two didn't seem affected by his threat and had completely blank looks on their faces.

Coby however had his fear written all over his as he stared straight ahead, when suddenly they both grinned, seeing their grins Coby gathered his courage, "Luffy, Kagome listen! Don't let anything that happens to me stop you both no matter what! EVEN IF I DIE!" The grins never faded,

Kagome crossed her arms behind her head, "Of course, you got it." Luffy called out to the would be hostage taker, "You hear that you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand!" They both started to walk forward, with Luffy having his left hand on his right arms shoulder.

"AHH, YOU MOVED, I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT I SWEAR IT!" Kagome's ears twitched slightly as she heard the axe on Morgan's hand move up ready to swing down on them, Coby seeing this started to panic,

"LUFFY, KAGOME!" the rest of what he was saying was lost on them as Luffy readied his attack, "Gum, Gum…"

"Time's up for I am fearless Marine Captain Axe hand Morgan!" Kagome started to gather her energy into her right hand ready at a moment's notice as Zoro got his swords ready. "DADDY, HURRY UP AND KILL THEM ALREADY!"

"PISTOL!" As Luffy launched his attack the axe was brought down on him and Kagome; however Luffy's attack continued and there was no sign of the axe blade above their heads,

"Nice one." A strained sound came from Morgan's throat as his eye's rolled back into his skull and he fainted Zoro land behind and off to the side of him, the huge blade of his axe landing and sticking point up beside his head. Kagome Could be seen with her right hand encased in a transparent pink blade that seemed to glow.

"Of course." Kagome smirked. Luffy grinned then turned to Zoro, "Thanks." "I'm just doing my job, Captain." Matching grins spread across the siblings faces as Kagome let the energy encasing her hand return to her body.

Seeing that both of their tormentors were out of commission the Marines let out exclamations of surprise, "Captain Morgan's been beaten!" "Unbelievable! Those guys are unreal!"

Zoro looked them over, "If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us then do it now." However the Marines threw their swords, guns and hats up in the air in celebration at their tormentor's defeat, "WE'RE FREE!" "FINALLY!"

And various other words of celebration. "That's weird, looks like their all happy that their Captain beaten." Kagome turned to her brother, "Looks like they all feared him as much, or maybe more than the people in town do."

"Yeah, they must have been afraid of him for a long time before we showed up!" Suddenly Zoro seized up and started to fall backwards, his swords in hand, and collapsed to the floor.

Coby once again panicked (jeez, stop panicking over every little thing), "Zoro, are you okay, what's wrong?!" His eye's opened slightly as he stared at the sky, "I'm just… hungry."

* * *

"Whoo, hii-I am stuffed, having not eaten for three weeks, I was ready to naw through my bootstraps!" Zoro had a huge grin on his face as he rubbed his stomach. This made Coby and the owner and her little girl to laugh while Kagome grinned, "I can't believe you're full already."

She continued to chow down on the food in front of her, "Yeah light weight." Luffy finished. "How the hell can the both of you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?"

Kagome shrugged "Don't know, we've always ate this much." "Yeah and this taste's so good." Kagome's eyes trailed down to her now empty plate, then to her brothers which still had some food on it; gathering energy into her finger she molded it into the shape of a snake and sent it slithering across the table to Luffy's plate and stole a piece of food, before Luffy had time to process what happened Kagome was already eating it, the snake made of energy returned to her body.

"Hey that was mine!" There was no real anger behind his words, he was just irritated, knowing this Kagome gave him a cheeky grin and snickered, "Oh yeah." all attention turned to Coby, "Kagome, I've been meaning to ask, you used those strange powers before, did you eat a devil fruit like Luffy?" all eyes turned back to Kagome except for Luffy who turned back to his plate, "No, I've always had them since I was little, though they were weaker, but we know I didn't eat one because I can still swim.

My powers are a complete mystery. By the way thank you for fixing this food for us." "My pleasure, after all you guys did save the town." The little girl came up to Luffy and Kagome, "You're the most amazing man I've ever met."

Kagome once again had her cheeky grin in place, "Careful with all that praise kid, his head might inflate like a balloon and he'll float off." Everyone burst out laughing except Luffy who was pouting. "Yeah well I'll be more amazing when, I'm King of the pirates, and I have the One Piece. Oh and the best crew on the seas."

"So, how many others have you gathered for your crew besides me and missy over there?" Kagome frowned slightly, "What do ya' mean gathered, I've been with Luffy for years, way before we started out from town. In fact we've been together since birth."

This confused Coby, "Huh?" Luffy spoke up, "Yup, that's right." Coby stuttered slightly, "B-but if y-you're sibli-lings, th-then th-that w-would m- ean that you're twins! You guys didn't tell me that!" They both looked at each other then back at Coby, "**We thought it was obvious**."

Coby thought back one everything that happened since meeting them and the similarities between the two, and rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, thinking back on it, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, you told me you were in the middle of gathering, together the crew for your ship, and if you're gonna' be King of the Pirates I gotta' assume you already have some waiting in the wings."

"Nope, just you." Zoro was completely caught off guard as Kagome just grinned. "Just-" he pointed to himself, "Yep, it's just the three of us." "So you, your sister and I are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?"

"What's wrong with that, we're all strong." "Kay, but please tell me you have a ship." This time Kagome responded, pointing to the window, "It's out there." Zoro was not impressed, "You're kidding."

"Nope, but we'll have an enormous one before long just you wait and see." Zoro turned and started laughing, "And how's that?" Luffy however wasn't paying attention and continued on imaging a ship, "With a great big pirate flag on top!"

Kagome was right along with him (she may be more down to earth than Luffy but let's not forget that this is a new life for her and she was born and raised right alongside Luffy with you know who as a grandfather).

"Hmmm, I can't wait." Zoro could feel a headache coming on. Coby smiled at their simple mindedness, "I think Luffy and Kagome were born without that part of the brain that allows the rest of us to plan out what we have to do."

"I can't believe that I let myself get suckered into having him as my Captain." Kagome grinned, "Well some things just have a way of working themselves out." Luffy then came out of la la land, "Right and we'll have a ton more crew members in no time."

The girl turned to Luffy, "Luffy? Where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here?"

He grinned, "You mean it's not obvious?" Kagome finished, "We're headed straight for the Grand Line." Coby juice he was drinking came out of his mouth in a bursting gush, "NO! HAVE YOU BOTH COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS, YOU HAVE THREE CREW MEMBERS, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE EQUIPED TO HANDLE THE GRANDLINE LUFFY, KAGOME!"

"I've heard about it but I never knew it was such an awful place." "It's worse than you think," and Kagome tuned out the rest as she started to nod off.

* * *

"NO! You can't agree!" Kagome's head shot up and she blinked rapidly. "What do you care you're not going with us are you?"

"No, but I still worry. Is it so wrong to care about the three of you? Luffy, Kagome and I haven't known each other for years or anything, but I still consider them friends."

He turned to them, "Wouldn't you say?" They both grinned, "**Of course**." Luffy started, "We may have to part ways-" and Kagome finished, "But we'll always be friends." Coby smiled a small smile his glasses reflecting the light and giving him a melancholy look.

"When I was just a little kid," and its story time-once-a-gain. "I never had any friends, much less anyone who would bother fighting on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest never to fight for anything."

He looked up at the three of them, "But the three of you have taught me a lesson I could never learn on my own, how to live for what I believe in! So I've decided to make my one childhood dream a reality, and I'm going to join the Marines!"

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation." Kagome placed an index finger to her bottom lip, "Oh yeah, after all you were seen aiding pirates." Zoro nodded to her, "Yeah, and you did spend two years on Alveda's pirate ship, even if you were nothing but her cabin boy." Coby's look of surprise didn't fade.

"The Marines information gathering is top notch, they'll find out about your time with Alveda and you'll never join." "I… never thought of that." He had become disheartened.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a group of Marines outside, "Hey, you there." One of them walked forward to stand in front of them, "We heard that you guys are actually pirates, is this rumor true?"

"Right and I just added the second member of my crew, so pretty much the whole thing just became official." Kagome stepped in, "Why do you ask?"

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all or so long; however now that we know that you're pirates, as Marines we cannot sit idly by and watch you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately. But out of respect for what you've done we will not report you to headquarters."

There were shouts of anger and protest from the crowd at the Marine's statement. They ignored it, though they did feel the blows of those words against their honor and pride. Luffy grinned, "Well, time to go. Thanks for all the food lady!"

The woman and her daughter looked sad. "Hey wait a second, you're leaving already?" Kagome looked down at the girl and gave her a smile, "Yep, we've been here long enough; time to get back out on the water." Luffy, Kagome and Zoro started to make their to the door, their eyes shadowed as they walked by Coby.

Coby stood there frozen, eyes widening slightly as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Aren't you part of the crew as well?" Coby instantly stiffened up, "Uh-well-I-um…"

The three paused at the door, then continued on, seeing that he wasn't getting anything from the boy he turned to the pirates making their way out the door, "Hold it. Is he with you or what?" He turned his head to the side to face the Marine, "What I can tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point."

Kagome gave a soft chuckle catching Zoro's attention, "I'll go on ahead to the boat, you should stay here; Luffy can get a bit carried away sometimes." She turned to the Marines around the exit and (unknowingly) gave them a dazzling smile causing a blush to dust their cheeks, "Excuse me." They parted and without another word she went out the door through the crowd towards the harbor.

* * *

Kagome looked up from where she was checking the boat to see Luffy and Zoro making their way over, she managed to catch the tail end of the conversation, "It is a fitting way to leave this place, unable to turn back cause' everyone here hates us now. Very pirate like."

"Hahaha, yeah, sure is." Kagome grinned up at them, "You didn't rough the poor guy up too much, did ja' Luffy." her tone was light. Zoro smirked, "You were right about him over doing it, almost knocked the poor kid out cold." Luffy pouted, "I have no Idea what you're talkin' about." The other two burst out laughing.

"Luffy!" They all turned to see Coby, the woman from the bar and her daughter. Coby had a look of determination on his face, "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH! YOU'VE DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS!"

"I've never heard of a Marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books." Luffy laughed as Kagome smiled. They unfurled the sail and set off away from the island, "We'll meet again Coby someday!"

"See ya Coby, work hard and get stronger!" A light bush crossed the bridge of his nose, "Bye Luffy, Kagome…" The little girl waved her arm high in the air, "Hope to see you again someday!"

"ALL HANDS; SALUTE!" behind the three on land were all the Marines from the base saluting to the pirates who rescued them from their living nightmare. Luffy continued his goodbyes, "SEE YA!"

* * *

"Well two surprises at once, hahaha, the start of this adventure sure is fun." Kagome sat against the mast her hands on the wooden bottom bracing her as the boat raced along, Luffy was excited, "Yeah, at last our pirate crew finally set sail."

Luffy standing at the head of the boat, one hand holding his hat down. Zoro sat against the side of the boat, "I got the feeling some more interesting adventures are waiting for us."

"Heeheeheeheehee." They all looked out to the sea ahead of them, "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, I know it." Zoro's gaze focused on the back of Luffy's head, "You seem more than obsessed with this King of the Pirates business is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all?"

Kagome smiled, "No, no reason, it's just-" "Just what?"

"I promised someone a while back. I swore that I would gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates." "And that straw hat knows the whole story." Zoro looked up into the clear sky, "I see."

They continued sailing into the sunset, "NOW LET'S GO, IT'S TIME FOR US TO SET OUR HEADING FOR THE GRANDLINE!"

* * *

**I hope that this was good. Please, please, please review… **_**I thrive on your comment, BUWAHAHAHAHA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews so far! _**It helps for my plans to steal all the left socks and right shoes of the world. There will be chaos, Muhahaha! **_ Who de feck are you, and how'd you get in here! (Thump,thump,thump,thump…. SLAM!) (sigh) The weirdo's running around today….. Hey where are my left socks?

**I don't own either Inuyasha or One Piece. (Or the titles mentioned)**

"Words"

"**Simultaneous speech**"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 3- Luffy's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks!**

Luffy was draped over the side of the boat groaning in hunger, while Kagome laid on the floor silent, except for the sound of her stomach growling. "So hungry…" Kagome's voice came out weak, "Shut up… you're only making it worse."

Zoro was still leaning against the side of the boat, "When the hell are we gonna' reach land anyway?"

"Who knows?" "Yeah, we normally just drift until we find land." "We might not even reach the land." "No we will someday." Zoro couldn't believe it, out of the two of them, neither had any navigational skills.

"Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigational skill?!"

Their replys were casual, "Nope." "Not really. We just drift around." Kagome turned her head to the side to face Zoro, "What about you?" "Yeah, aren't you some famous bounty hunter who sailed the seas?"

Zoro frowned, "I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a Bounty Hunter." He leaned his head back with a quiet sigh, "I set out onto the open sea in search of just one man, but then I couldn't get back to my village. By that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships to earn a living."

"**Oh, we see; so you're just lost.**" Zoro swung up into an upright position and slammed his foot on the floor of the boat causing it to sway violently from side to side, causing Luffy to fall forward and his straw hat to fly off into the air. "Don't say it like that!"

All eyes followed the hats progress as it made its way up the sail. "Oh no, not my Shanks hat!" "Ah, the hat!" came the cries of the twins. The hat continued upwards as a memory flashed through Luffy's mind.

It was of a man with red hair, tossing the hat into the air and catching it repeatedly. _"This straw hat means more to me than you could possibly know, it's been with in many a fight." _

The hat had almost made it to the top of the sail. _"It's something so precious that I couldn't even give it to the two of you." _It was now on the other side of the sail as the three moved to go after it.

Following as it changed course to the side where Zoro stood as he reached out and grabbed it. The man in the memory doing the same for the last time and placing it on his head, and revealing a man with three scars over his left eye, a thin and small stubbly beard and mustache.

* * *

-Time skip, Luffy and Kagome's past-

There was cheering, feasting and drinking all throughout Patys bar as the Red haired Pirates partied. At the bar in the back sat a man with red hair wearing a straw hat eating with a boy sitting on the stool next to him and a little girl on the bar between them, both kids were wearing blue shorts, and white t-shirts, the boy, with an anchor the girl with a star fish and sandals.

"Hey, you gotta' take me on your next adventure shanks, I wanta' be a pirate just like you." The newly named Shanks burst out laughing, "Right as if you could ever be a pirate."

"Why couldn't I?" One of the other pirates steeped in as he lounged back in his seat, the name "Yassop" on his headband, "Look, you might be a good swimmer and all but that doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate Luffy."

Luffy wouldn't give up, "But I'm a good fighter too, my punches are like two pistols."

Shanks had gone back to eating, "Are they now?" Luffy got angry, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" A large pirate dressed in green and white stripes, wearing red goggles with a gold frame and holding a large bone with meat on it spoke up, "Haha, he means that you're too much of a kid, kid."

"And he's right y'know, I got boys older than you." Yassop agreed. Luffy gained an angry tick mark on his forehead. "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown up!" Shanks looked to the girl on the counter and gave her a small wink then turned to Luffy, "Here have some juice and calm down." He placed the glass down in front of him, and Luffy grabbed it with a smile,

"Wow thanks Shanks." And started to drink it. Shanks slapped his hand down on the bar repeatedly as he spoke, "I don't know one pirate who drinks juice." He started laughing, "You tricked me!" The rest of his crew joining in, "STOP LAUGHING, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"

His sister couldn't hold it back any more as she laughed right along with them, "TRAITOR, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" As they calmed down the girl turned to Shanks, "Oh yeah Shanks guess what?" He smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"What is it Kagome?" "Check out what I can do." She cupped her hands in front of her and gained a look of serious concentration, everyone stopped to look curious as to what she was up to.

Suddenly her hands gained a pink glow and a small glowing orb with the same pink color grew in her hands. Shanks seemed slightly panicked, "Kagome, you didn't eat any weird looking fruit did you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then spoke with a decisive, "No." Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief, though they all had the same thought, 'Then how is she able to do that.'

Suddenly she grinned, "Touch it Shanks." The question came out of the blue and caused the pirates to blink. Noting the mischievous twinkle in her eyes Shanks became wary, "Why?"

"You're not scared are ya' mister big bad pirate?" she said in an all too innocent voice. Shanks threw all caution to the wind as he raised the index finger of his right hand, reached out and touched it.

All of a sudden it was like an electric current was passing through his body, his hair stood on end and puffed out and as he ripped his finger away he slumped back over the bar, he opened his mouth and out came what suspiciously looked like smoked as he stated in a seemingly dazed and out of it voice, "Man... that packs a punch." Causing everyone to burst out laughing again as Kagome let the ball of energy dissipate.

Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of a large amount of footsteps heading towards the bar, causing her to quiet down as she looked towards the door and waited.

She saw some silhouettes on the other side of the small swinging doors when suddenly one moved and kicked one of the doors off of its hinges. The pirates stopped laughing all turning to stare at the newcomers, except for Shanks who went back to his meal, his hair somehow returned to normal.

"Excuse us. So these are what pass for pirates around these parts, looks rather sad to me." a gruff voice spoke. The owner of the voice walked forward stepping on and breaking the door further. He made his way to the bar and pushed Shanks out of the way slightly.

Makino walked forward to the man, "Welcome gentlemen. What can I do for you?" The man smirked at her, he had long black hair, half of it pulled into a topknot, his bangs falling to either side of his face, he had a short black beard and a stubbly moustache. A scar in the shape of an X rested above his right eye on his forehead.

"We're mountain bandits," he seemed to be bragging. "but don't worry we didn't come here to tear your place apart. All we want is some Sake, I'd say… ten barrels should do."

"I'm sorry, but actually I'm out of Sake right now." "Hmm, interesting. These other pirates seem to still be drinking, is that water in their glasses." "No, that just happens to be the last of what I had stocked up." Shanks looked up surprised. He didn't realize they drank so much.

"My apologies gentlemen, looks like me and my friends drank the whole place dry. But…" he held out a bottle of alcohol to him, "You can have this if you want. It hasn't even been opened yet. Go ahead." The bandit lifted his hand as if to take the bottle, but suddenly turned it into a fist and slammed it into the bottle breaking it and splashing the alcohol on Shanks and Kagome.

Makino rushed over to the girl and began to remove bits of glass from her hair then proceeded to dry it with a towel she was carrying. "I'm wanted, there's an eight million berry bounty on my head. One bottle isn't enough for a knight cap, so don't insult me."

Seeing that Kagome was okay, Shanks remained calm. "Just great… now the floor's wet. Sorry about that Makino." He got off the stool, crouched down and started to pick up the broken glass off the floor. "You got a rag I can clean this up with?" She looked down as she finished drying Kagome and made her way around the bar as Kagome hopped down to the floor, grabbing a cloth from the top as she went, avoiding the glass as she made it to the floor.

"Oh don't worry about it; I'll take care of it." The bandit drew his sword and slashed it across the bar, creating a bigger mess and making a gash in the wooden top making Makino stop in her tracks. "Since you like to clean things so much, maybe you'll find this mess more fulfilling." Shanks was now sitting on the floor, his back to the bar. His left arm resting on the stool next to him holding him up.

The bandit sheathed his sword, "Tch, a place with no Sake is a place not worth our time men. Let's get out of here." The bandits left, taunting the pirates. Luffy looked on gritting his teeth and shaking in anger.

Makino made her way to Shanks side as Kagome knelt on his other side, both with cloths in hand, "Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He lifted his hand up, "Not a problem in the world Makino." Suddenly he felt his precious hat being lifted off his head and looked to the little girl who had it in hand diligently drying the alcohol off of it.

She looked up to see his questioning stare and smiled, "It's precious to you right?" He gave her a small smile, "Yeah." His head lowered till his eyes shadowed over and he suddenly smirked, as he and the rest of his crew burst out laughing. Kagome giggling along with them.

"That fella really got you good boss!" "Talk about a loser!" "Hahahahahahaha!" "WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING?!" Everyone stopped and looked up at Luffy in surpise. "WHATS SO FUNNY?! YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK SHANKS! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOK OR HOW MANY OF THEM THERE ARE, IF YOU JUST LAUGH IT OFF YOU'RE NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE!"

Shanks responded to him calmly, "Look Luffy, I know how you feel. But the guy just spilled some booze on me; it's not worth getting bent out of shape." But Luffy didn't let it go, "Oh yeah, and what about Kagome then; she could have gotten hurt by all that glass!"

"Luffy." He looked down at her to where she was smiling up at him, "Thanks but I'm okay. It doesn't matter what a guy like that thinks anyway, he was lying about his bounty. I bet he doesn't even have one." Shanks looked down at her and placed a hand on her head, "Ah, sniffed it out did ya'" She started giggling and threw a fist in the air, "Yeah, I'm getting better every day."

Luffy turned to the side, "Whatever." The three on the floor chuckled, when suddenly they could hear loud munching. Looking up they could see Luffy eating something. "Haha, you shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy." You could hear him say shut up, his mouth full of whatever he was eating.

Kagome's nose twitched as it was invaded with the strange smell of the fruit that was in the opened box, "Hey, I think Luffy's eating that strange smelling fruit." Shanks eyes widened, "Strange smelling fruit… No you didn't, don't tell me you ate the fruit that was inside that box!" He suddenly grabbed Luffy and held him by the ankles shaking him up and down, "Spit it out right now, every single bit." Kagome looked on in shock as Shanks continued to shake him, as the subject of the shaking spoke,

"What are you doing? Why are-you shaking me?" when suddenly his legs stretched and his face hit the floor, flattening out then his legs went back, though his face was still stuck to the floor, causing his neck to stretch, then his head sprang back with an audible boing. "What's going on?"

"Luffy you just ate the Gum Gum Fruit, part of a group called the Devil Fruits, eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of your life, but the one you ate also turns your body to rubber!"

"NO WAY, IT CAN'T!" "YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

-FAST FORWARD-

The bar was empty and trashed, broken glass, chairs and tipped over tables littered the floor. Almost every surface was covered in spilled booze.

In the middle of town Luffy was slammed into the well by the bandit leader that was making fun of Shanks and his crew, he held up Kagome in the crook of his left arm where she was struggling.

"What is this? We were drinking and having a nice time, until you showed up." Luffy glared up at him, "You let go of my sister and apologize, no-one messes with Shanks crew." He stepped on him with his right foot; Kagome increased her struggles trying to get free.

"I don't think I said anything to offend you directly." He seemed to be purposely ignoring his demand to let Kagome go. "You think wrong, now let my sister go and apologize!"

The people of the village watched from a distance as Makino and the Mayor ran through.

The bandits' leader's eyes shadowed over as he looked down on Luffy. "You should watch your flappin' gums kid. No-one who's made me mad has lived to tell the horrifying and painful tale." He grabbed a hold of his sword with his free hand.

"Wait, hold on!" They turned to see the Mayor and Makino, "Let the kids go! I beg you!" Luffy and Kagome stared at the Mayor having never heard him beg before. "I don't know what happened, and I certainly don't intend to fight you over it. If you'll except I'll even pay you to stop this just spare the poor kids lives, please!" he finished by bowing low on the ground, his forehead laying on the dirt.

"Mayor." Kagome resumed her struggling, "Mayor! Makino!" The bandit smirked at the Mayor 'foolish old man.' "While the older generation may know the way of the world better than us all, I'm sorry but this rotten kid's already made me angry, nothing can save him now." He pulled his sword from it's sheath.

"What are you planning to do with Kagome?" Makino was scared to hear the answer to her question but she had to know. The bandit leader smirked along with his men, "Well, I imagine in a few years this kid could be quite the looker, so I was planning on selling her to the highest bidder." The mayor lifted his head gaining an identically shocked one that Makino and the rest of the villagers within' hearing range wore.

"No!" "Please don't!"

"You're the rotten ones around here." "Yeah guys like you are the worst." With that Kagome bit down on his arm as hard as he could making him flinch. He moved his hand to grab the collar of her shirt and threw her into the side of the well, her back hitting the wood causing an audible dull thump.

"Ah, Kagome." Luffy struggled to speak. "**Kagome!**" The bandit brought his sword down near Luffy's head as Kagome struggled up onto her arms, glaring at the bandit with as much intensity as her twin. "And you're a lost cause, which you can regret in the next life."

"No!" "Please you have to let them go!"

"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day." The Mayor and Makino and the Mayor turned in surprise to see Shanks and his crew standing behind them. "So it's the mountain bandits again."

"Captain Shanks!" The leader grit his teeth in frustration at the interruption. There was a stare off between the two groups, till the bandit leader interrupted it. "Pirates, you just now showing your heads, have you been spending all this time scrubbing the village."

Shanks didn't pay attention to the attempted jab and ignored the man in favor of turning to the two kids on the ground, on being held down by a booted foot, the other barely holding herself up. "Luffy, didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger pistols."

"Shut your mouth." Luffy felt embarrassed as Kagome chuckled beside him, her arms shaking. Shanks walked forward slowly, the bandit leader's eyes narrowing, "Listen, I don't know what you're doing here but you might want to leave, you wouldn't want somethin' bad to happen and I have just the man to deliver this message."

One of his many unnamed bandits pointed his gun point blank range at Shanks smirking as if he had already won. "I'll blow your head off if I have too, but that's up to you my friend."

The rest of the bandits smirked and snickered. The two kids had their eyes glued on Shanks. "Would you risk your life?" His words confused the bandits. "Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He turned and looked into the eyes of the bandit as he pointed to the gun at his head, "I'm saying that guns aren't for threats, there for actions."

A gunshot rang out, and the bandit's life ended before he even had time to register what happened, his body collapsing to the ground, Lucky, the large pirate wearing green and white held a pistol aimed where the bandit once stood, smoke coming from the barrel.

They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, "You, you're a dead man!" "These guys fight dirty!"

"Dirty?" Yassop questioned. "Who did you think you were dealing with, we never claimed to be saints or anything." Beckman corrected them.

Shanks eyes were shadowed by his hat, "You fellas are staring down a crew of pirates."

"Shut up, we just want the kids, not you!"

"Listen up bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, hell even if I'm spit on most of the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it." Shanks lifted his head to show the anger that was bubbling up inside of him, "But if you hurt friends of mine, you'll pay for it regardless of your reasons."

'**Shanks.**' Kagome then dropped back to the ground unable to hold herself up any longer and was lost to the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a panic as she was submerged in water she struggled up to the surface and broke through gasping for air. She looked around frantically to see where she was and saw her brother struggling to stay at the surface and swam over as fast as she could and grabbed ahold of him, now working even harder to keep them both afloat.

They held onto each other as they watched the bandit leader get eaten by a giant brown sea monster. After it was finished it looked up slightly and saw the twins treading water a few hundred feet away from it and went after them.

As it was about to chomp down on them Shanks appeared out of nowhere and moved them out of the way. Both kids held on tightly to him, tears in their eyes. "**Shanks.**"

The sea monster splashed down and returned to the surface where it's prey remained, its eyes met Shanks', "Get lost." and the best way to describe this is that it was scared shitless by the look in them. And it dived down into the sea after a short staring contest, trying to get as far from Shanks as fast as it could.

He looked down at the two children clinging to him, tears streaming down their faces. "I'm in your debt Luffy, Makino told me everything about how you stood up for us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line. And you Kagome are the bravest little girl I've ever met, you did good."

Both kids were shaking as sobs escaped gritted teeth, tears still falling. He smiled at them, "You can't cry, your grown now." Luffy struggled to speak through his tears, "But Shanks.." "Your arm!" Kagome managed to finish.

His smile never faded, "Luffy, Kagome; it's just an arm, I've got another one, I'm just glad you're both alright." (I'll admit the first few times I watched this scene in the anime I cried. Sniffle.)

* * *

A few hours later found the Red hair pirates getting ready to set sail, and Two Monkey's smiling again while talking with the captain, "So you're leaving?" "Already?"

Shanks had his back to the two, "Yeah it was a nice extended vacation, but we have to part ways now, I'll bet you two'll miss me right?" They all stared toward the huge pirate ship,

"Yeah." "But this time's different; we won't beg you to take us with you. Cause we're gonna become pirates all by ourselves." He turned his head towards them and stuck his tongue out at them, "I wouldn't take you two with me anyway, you'll never make it as pirates."

Luffy frowned as Kagome's cheeks puffed up, "No! I will make it as a pirate, someday I'm gonna gather a crew even better than yours, and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world, and then I'll be King of the Pirates, I'll show you."

Then Kagome threw her fist in the air, "Yeah and I'm gonna train and get stronger and be the first member of Luffy's crew, you'll see!" Shanks was pleased to hear their words and made his decision, "Ha, you think you both'll surpass us? In that case…" He placed his treasured straw hat on Luffy's head, to both of the twins' surprise.

"I'll leave this hat to you two, it means more to me than anything in the world, so you better take good care of it, ya' hear me?" They both looked down, their eyes shadowing as tears fell once again.

The ship sailed off, the pirates and the villagers waving and calling goodbye to one another, Shanks' last words running through the twins minds as they held their gift between the two of them, 'I want you to bring this hat back to me some day, in good condition. And only once you've become great pirates, that's our promise Luffy, Kagome.'

* * *

-Time Skip, back to the present-

Luffy and Kagome sat side by side, staring down at the hat in Luffy's hands as they remembered their promise. Zoro's voice brought them out of their memories, "Hey you two, you're gonna drop that hat again, I thought it was important."

Luffy put it back on his head, "Hehe, It is." Kagome smiled along with him, "**Thanks.**" Zoro suddenly leaned back over the side of the boat looking up,

"Uhhh, I'm so hungry, it's killing me." The two looked at him blankly, having temporarily forgotten their own hunger.

Luffy looked up and saw a bird flying overhead, as did Zoro, "Hey look, a bird." His statement caused Kagome to look up too. Luffy then came up with a brilliant (but only in his own head) idea, "I know let's eat it!" He had an excited smile on his face.

Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy, "Huh, how do we catch it?" Luffy stood up,

"Leave that to me." He stretched his arms to the highest wooden part of the mast and grabbed ahold of it. "Gum, Gum…" Kagome grinned, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' "ROCKET!"

Luffy launched himself at the bird, Kagome and Zoro watching from below. Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Makes sense." Kagome placed above her eyes to get a better look as Luffy reached the bird; however he just stopped there, neither him or the bird coming down.

Suddenly a voice reached them, "AHHHHHH, HELP MEEEEE!" Zoro grabbed the oars, rowing the boat as fast as he could to go after Luffy, "You moron, what the hell's going on now?!"; meanwhile Kagome threw her head back, unable to control the laughter bursting forth, "Luffy didn't catch the bird, the caught Luffy! Hahahaha!"

They then heard voices coming from the water ahead, "Hey, you there, stop, please, man overboard, stop man overboard!" Zoro didn't exactly have any sympathy,

"I can't believe we find shipwreckers at a time like this." By this point Kagome finished laughing and was looking over the side of the boat to the front where she saw three men in the water.

Zoro shouted to the pirates, "I can't stop; you're just going to have to jump in!" She leaned over and gave a carefree smile,

"Do your best!" and leaned back to give them room.

"**What?!**" As the boat sped by they somehow managed to grabbed on and pull themselves into the boat.

"I'm actually impressed you made it onboard." Both him and Kagome had their eyes on the bird as it disappeared.

"**Are you trying to kill us!**" They got a look at the girl off to the side and smirked to each other, then he one in the middle pulled out a sword and pointed it at Zoro, "Stop the boat now. The three of us are members of Buggy the Clowns' pirate crew, this boat and the girl are ours now."

Taking his eyes off the skies Zoro turned to the three pirates with a severely pissed off face, and proceeded to beat them up. After the would be boat thieves, were beaten till they were bruised and swollen they ended up being the ones to row the boat as Zoro and Kagome relaxed in the back.

The middle one attempted to apologize, his hands together in front of him, "Ahehehe, I'm sorry, we had no idea you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro, **please forgive us.**"

"Thanks to you three idiots I lost sight of my friend. So just keep paddling. Knowing Luffy he'll probably pull off something once he spots land." Kagome looked over to him,

"Actually the bird took Luffy that way." She pointed a little off to the side of the front of the boat.

"Well, you heard the lady, go in that direction." The pirates were eager to please the dangerous 'bounty hunter' so they turned the boat slightly and continued rowing,

"**Yes sir!**"

He looked down slightly to the girl beside him, "You and your brother are a lot of trouble." Kagome flashed him a grin that made his stomach do flips.

"Yeah, but it's fun. I'm going to rest now, wake me when we reach where Luffy is." With that she was out like a light.

The pirates then started to talk amongst themselves, "Sooo. Any ideas about what we do now?"

"Good question. If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure we're history."

"I know."

"Huh, so who is this Buggy guy?" Zoro questioned them careful not to wake the girl next to him. This caught the pirates by surprise,

"You've never heard of Buggy the clown?!" 'Isn't he supposed to be a pirate bounty hunter?'

The one in the middle took the lead, "He's the ruthless Captain of our pirate ship, and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits and above everything else, he is one truly terrifying man."

A sudden shifting next to him caused him to look down at the sleeping girl, a peaceful look on her face her head on his shoulder fell onto his shoulder, and for some reason he didn't mind.

* * *

I shall finish here. Poor Kagome, no matter where she is she gets admirers with less than honorable intentions.

Please review even if it's just a small comment, I love to see what people think of my stories. :D


End file.
